Demigods read the PJO series
by WiseGirl747
Summary: The Greeks and the Romans have to work together to defeat Gaia, but they're having trust issues, courtesy of a blond Roman by the name of Octavian. Apollo has a plan to make them trust each other, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yepp, this is another one of those characters reading the books fic, but I've alwayssss wanted to do one- so here you go. This takes place after the reunion (which didn't occur in SON *ahem*Rick *ahem*) but I'll be posting my own version of it soon, so stay tuned. You can also follow me on tumblr, my URL is: pjogleek. tumblr. com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything else that you may recognize. **

Percy took his seat on the Praetor chair next to Reyna's facing the large group of both Romans and Greeks, Annabeth was standing there in the front, a look of pride covering her face at Percy's achievement, grey eyes sparkling with happiness. Behind her stood a group of his old friends; Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Katie Gardner, Tyson, Travis and Connor Stoll, Will Solace and various others. The only one who was missing was Nico, and Percy made a vow that he would find the boy. Then slightly to the right of his old friends stood the trio Percy had never met, Piper, Leo (who he recognized from the message and Hazel's picture) and Jason, who Reyna couldn't stop looking at, it seemed to make Piper uncomfortable.

There was some yelling and disturbance coming from the back of the large senate hall, and out of the crowd stumbled a breathless and disheveled Octavian, a look of pure rage and disgust on his face, directed right at Percy.

"You!" he spat out, pointing threateningly at Percy. "This is all _your_ fault! You brought this terror upon us! How dare you, I will-"

"Octavian!" Reyna's powerful voice echoed around the hall, successfully making him stop his ranting. "Enough! We have all agreed that we need to work alongside the Greeks if we are to have _any _chance of defeating Gaia and the giants."

"Plus, I thought we all agreed to trust Percy once he defeated Polybotes." Hylla chipped in from her spot beside Reyna's chair, glaring slightly at the still fuming Roman. Said boy's face was red with anger as he said trying to sound polite but failing miserably.

"But _how _do we know that we can even trust these…these _greceas. _How do we know that we can even trust him?" He pointed much too forcefully at Percy. "Do we even know _anything_ about him? He's a Greek! He could be here to destroy Rome. They resent us, for we overtook Greece back in the day. They want revenge…_blood. Our blood._"

Annabeth looked furious and ready to gut him along with most of the Greeks. Meanwhile some of the Romans were nodding in agreement with the crazy blond boy's words. Hazel stepped out of the crowd of demi-gods, eyes narrowed at Octavian.

"Percy saved the camp, _as well_ as the city. He also defeated the giant who was going to kill all of us. How exactly do you propose that he's a traitor?" her voice was cold and hard, which was very unlike her, which clearly displayed her dislike for Octavian.

"Please, you daft girl, it was all clearly a ruse. Anybody could see through the act, well clearly not you as you were too busy-" "HEY! You don't talk to her that way! Or about Percy like that either." The blond was cut off by a very angry Frank, who stepped out of the crowd to stand beside Hazel. Percy was impressed by his bravery, he would never have been able to stand up for anyone before his quest, but now he seemed so confident. If he was Octavian he would cower under a rock for the next decade or two.

But he wasn't Octavian, who said "And what exactly are _you _going to do about it? You of all people!" "I'll…" The rest of Frank's response was lost in the seas of voices that broke through the silence barrier and flooded out. Soon everyone was arguing. Greeks versus Romans. Panicked, Percy ran around the hall pulling people off of each other, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason doing the same. The Stoll's off some random purple ghost who agreed with Octavian, Clarisse off one of his followers and so on.

Suddenly there was a loud _**BOOM**_, a flash of light and Octavian yelling "See, they are attacking us. Fire" Which no one paid attention to because on the council table, next to an upturned bowl of jelly beans, sat a pile of five books, on top of which was a small green note. Piper hesitantly made her way to the council table, slowly picked up the note, and began reading, her echoing voice deafening in the sudden silence.

_Hello, my fellow Greeks and Romans. A little birdy told me that the Romans are having some trouble accepting and trusting our Greek friends. But it is important that you all trust one another, especially the infamous and legendary Percy Jackson. I have compiled his adventures into these five books. Give them a read, you may find yourselves trusting one another. Hopefully a certain blond Roman will too, after you have finished them. _

_Peace, from yours truly (and the coolest God around) _

_Apollo._

Reyna being the first to recover after the shock of hearing the message walked over to the table and picked up the first book in the pile.

" 'Percy Jackson and The Lightening Thief'. Well who wants to read first?"

**YAY! Please review, tell me what you think. Should I continue or should I not write anymore? Opinions really help me write, but I hope you enjoyed it :)**

_**Wisegirl747**_


	2. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
